Mysteries of Fate
by Sarcastic Slytherin Princess
Summary: (Summeries Suck. Anyways) How would you like to be dragged to a whole different country just because your's parents job? Well, this is how the story starts up. lots of ships in here. Dun wanna mention, might spoil the story. hehehe...


brbuDisclaimer: /b/uThe woman known as Joanne Kathleen Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co. She is very lucky.She can walk around the streets and yell "I own Harry Potter!!". Sadly, I cannot or the cops will come after me and charge me for copying.  
br  
brbChapter 1: /biGood House, or Bad house?/i  
br  
br  
brp"Coming Mom!" yelled Marie, a silky raven haired girl who was pulling a rather large suitcase. She walked up to her mother, looking at her very angry.  
br  
br"Remember to owl me if you need anything or anything comes up. Alright?" Marie's mother said as she gave her daughter a big bear hug and a motherly kiss on the cheek.  
br  
br"Calm down, mom. You act like I'm leaving forever and your never going to see me again." Marie said breathing deeply and getting very irriated with all the hugging she was receiving.   
br  
br"Bye mom!" she waved and got on to the shiny scarlet train. A few seconds later, the train departed and Marie looked at her mother one last time.  
br  
brShe looked around. She wasn't going to stay standing.So she started walking around, trying to find an empty compartment and found one after a couple of minutes of barging in on people talking with their friends. Marie sat down next to the window and took out a muggle book about a British princess in the 1500s. Her father had told her that she was better than muggles but she didn't care. Her best friend, a half-blood, had given it to her as a good-bye present. Thinking about it made her want to burst out in tears.  
br  
bri'Crying isn't going to bring me back home. Why couldn't we stay in New York? I'm already starting to hate it here. They have the weirdest names for everything which makes it so confusing. Why couldn't they just leave me over there and them come here? I have no friends here while at SWI , Salem Witch Institute, I have my best friend in the whole world. What kind of name is Hogwarts?'/i She thought.  
br  
brShe had her book open from where she left off but she wasn't able to read. To make herself calm, she started looking out the window with the lovely scenery until her thoughts were disturbed. The compartment door violently opened. A blonde head popped in. He glanced at the non-moving book cover.  
br  
br"Stupid mudbloods." he muttered but still understandable, then shut the door very rapidly.  
br  
br"What an stupid little booger." she said to no one then went back to looking at the scenery, which amazed her.  
br  
brcenter().().().().().().().().()/center  
br  
brMarie found herself inside the great hall. There were four very long tables. She had no idea where she should sit. Someone placed a delicate hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned around and found herself lookin at an old man with a very long white beard.  
br  
br" You can go stand over there, with the first years." he said, pointing to a group of short eleven year olds, who looked like they would wet there pants at any moment.  
br  
br"Ummm...okay. Uhh...Thanks" she said trying to be polite to a man who nearly scared her to death. He smiled and his ocean-blue eyes twinkled as he walked away to the front where there was another long table, which seemed to be where all the teachers sat.  
br(A/n: I wonder who that is...)  
br  
brA dark-haired old woman, who looked like to be a teacher, came to the front where the old man who was now sitting. She had a stool and a raggy old hat. Marie wasn't really impressed with hogwarts rituals. She just wanted to sit down. Suddenly everyone got quiet and the hat started singing.  
br  
briMy warning last year, goes for this year too.  
br  
brIf you do not listen then go will you,  
brNow, before I was old and frayed  
br  
brand when hogwarts was newly made.../i  
br  
brMarie lost interest in the hat. All she wanted at that moment was to sit.  
br  
br'iI do not want a freakin history lesson/i' she thought as she stopped paying attention. She looked around and noticed a pair of grey eyes looking at her with no feeling at all.   
br  
br'iThat must have been the annoying pretty boy blonde who thinks he can barge in and insult people. I hope I won't have to sit over there./i'   
br  
brAfter a few minutes of hat singing, it finished and everyone started clapping. To be polite she applaused with them. 'iWow! A singing hat! Big Whoop!/i'she thought sarcastically.  
br  
br"When i call you name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Arocca, Eric!"  
A short boy came running towards the stool and sat down almost knocking him and the stool down with the hat other his eyes.  
br  
br"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat shouted.  
br  
br"Bloom, Valeria!"  
br"GRYFFINDOR!"  
br  
br"Depp, Marz!"  
br"SLYTHERIN!"  
br  
br"DiLioncourt, Catherine!"  
br"SLYTHERIN!"  
br  
br"Grint, Monica!"  
br"GRYFFINDOR!"  
br  
br"Mateus, Al!"  
br"RAVENCLAW!"  
br  
br"Radcliffe, Mary!"  
br"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
br  
br"Reyes, Daniel!"  
br"RAVENCLAW!"  
br  
br"Vigèe-Lebrun, Armand!"  
br"SLYTHERIN!"  
br  
br"Now, we have a very special case this year. We have a new student who came from Salem Witch Institute in America who will join the 6th years. Miss Louvre, please sit here." said the teacher as she pointed at the stool. Marie walked over and sat down. She could feel every pair of eyes looking at her.  
br  
br'iWow, i feel special.../i' she thought again sarcastically as she the hat was placed on herself.  
br  
br" Hmmm... lot of sarcasm to last a life time. Very loyal and brave yet very sneaky. And tons of knowledge." said the sorting hat.   
br  
br"Tough. Haven't had such a hard one since Mr. Potter. Yes. I got the place for you. You belong in..."  
br  
br"SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat.  
br'iWonder if that good./i' she thought as she saw a table clapping at full blast. 'iI guess this is my table/i' she said to herself as she walked towards it. She realized the only seat available was one across the blonde.'iI just had to jinx myself/i she thought as she threw herself down at the seat. He noticed her then took out this hand.  
br  
br"Draco Malfoy" he said, introducin him himself. "We are supposed to be of acquaintance correct?" he asked.  
br  
brcenter().().().().().().().().()/center  
br  
brA/N: WOOOO...I have been dying to make a cliffhanger since so many fanfics i read have hangers. So...I'm not going to start begging for Reviews but it would be nice and if you like the fanfic I would like to know so i keep updating it. Would you want me to stop updating just b/c you didn't review? No...i dun think so. Also I need to know if my fanfic is crap or good. I want constructive criticisms. If you don't like my fic and why. No saying: I don't like you fanfic. It sucks. You suck. That's not explaining WHY IT SUCKS. So, know that you read that, go review. And remember, about every 5 reviews, I update. Now, don't go reviewing like a billion times. One is enough to make my day. Peace and Love to the world. Kitty 


End file.
